Libro della Profezia
Il Libro delle Profezie è un volume scritto durante l'Era delle fiabe, che contiene gli eventi che sarebbero accaduti di lì in avanti,''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' - Chirithy inizia a raccontare di Auropoli, del Maestro dei Maestri e del libro che lui aveva scritto. Più avanti si assiste all'incontro tra Luxu e il Maestro, il quale gli rivela che il Libro può esistere perché nel futuro Luxu ha compiuto il suo ruolo con successo. e che possedeva il potere di manifestare dal futuro mondi e persone.Kingdom Hearts χ, quest 362 - il giocatore incontra Ephemer, il quale gli spiega che i mondi che visitano, così i suoi abitanti e gli Heartless sono manifestazioni create dai Libri, proprio come le Medaglie contengono il potere del futuro. Il suo autore ne fece cinque copie che diede ai cinque Veggenti, ma fu grazie al suo sesto allievo, Luxu, che riuscì a scrivere l'originale. Origine A scriverlo fu il Maestro dei Maestri, una persona con la capacità di "vedere il futuro", che dopo aver scritto il Libro ne diede una copia ad ogni suo allievo, tranne Luxu. In seguito si cava un occhio, lo incastona nell'Occhio che Scruta e lo tramanda a Luxu, ordinandogli di tramandarlo all'allievo che avrà, il quale dovrà fare lo stesso e così via. In ogni luogo ed epoca si troverà il Keyblade, il Maestro potrà vedere ciò che riguarderà il suo possessore. L'esistenza stessa del Libro indica che Luxu è riuscito a creare la catena di tramandamenti di cui il Maestro aveva bisogno per comporlo. Caratteristiche Ciascun Libro delle Profezie ha dentro molti passaggi enigmatici, i quali descrivono mondi e persone che ancora non esistono, oltre agli episodi che avverranno.Kingdom Hearts χ, quest 362 - il giocatore incontra Ephemer, il quale gli spiega che i mondi che visitano, così i suoi abitanti e gli Heartless sono manifestazioni create dai Libri.''Kingdom Hearts Re: coded'' - Malefica parla a Pietro della leggenda del libro e dei poteri che avrebbe. I suoi contenuti profetizzano tutto ciò a cui i proprietari dell'Occhio che Scruta hanno assistito, anche vari secoli dopo l'Era delle fiabe.Kingdom Hearts χ - per tutto il gioco, vengono manifestati dagli scritti del Libro Heartless Emblema da combattere, e i Signori del Keyblade li chiamano proprio "Heartless". Ciò significa che nel libro sono predetti anche degli eventi di ''Birth by Sleep'', secoli dopo, infatti la nascita degli Emblema e dello stesso nome "Heartless" risalgono a quest'epoca. I mondi e gli abitanti profetizzati possono essere "manifestati" nel presente sotto forma di ologramma,Kingdom Hearts χ, quest 362 - il giocatore incontra Ephemer, il quale gli spiega che i mondi che visitano, così i suoi abitanti e gli Heartless sono manifestazioni create dai Libri. in modo simile ad una simulazione virtuale,''Kingdom Hearts: coded HD'' - Malefica racconta a Pietro della leggenda del Libro della Profezia e di cosa potrebbero fare con esso. così come il potere della gente può essere chiamato e usato in battaglia sotto forma di medaglie.''Kingdom Hearts χ'', quest 94 - Chirithy spiega al giocatore che le Medaglie con cui combatte incanalano il potere di persone future, e sono state create dai Veggenti con i Libri. Anche se le proiezioni manifestate dai Libri non sono quelle autentiche (dato che non esistono ancora), sono reali abbastanza da risultare pericolose.''Kingdom Hearts χ'' - il giocatore può combattere fisicamente le manifestazioni di Heartless e altri nemici, sebbene siano ologrammi, e se non lo sconfigge muore e va in game over. Gli eventi scritti nei Libri sono destinati a compiersi e non possono essere impediti o alterati.Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover - il Maestro dei Maestri ragguaglia Ira sull'inevitabilità del futuro e della guerra che verrà. Tentare di farlo porterebbe solo a farli svolgere come devono.''Kingdom Hearts χ'' - durante tutto il gioco, tutti i Veggenti tranne Ava tentano di evitare la Guerra dei Keyblade predetta nei loro Libri, ma nel farlo creano soltanto tensioni tra le loro Unioni, provocando la guerra. Pagine note Pagina della guerra La pagina della guerra predice lo scoppio della Prima Guerra dei Keyblade, e le sue conseguenze sull'Universo: La "terra fatale" a cui si riferisce è il Cimitero dei Keyblade, dove i Signori del Keyblade di ciascuna Unione combatterà proprio per sconfiggere le altre e salvare il mondo. La pagina era presente in tutti e sei i Libri. Pagina perduta La pagina perduta, o pagina mancante, era una pagina presente solo nel Libro del Maestro dei Maestri, il quale la consegnò a Gula. Essa annunciava che uno degli allievi era il traditore che avrebbe fatto scoppiare la guerra,Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover - Gula riceve la pagina mancante. e come essa si sarebbe svolta.''Kingdom Hearts III'', Rapporto segreto 11 - 'Luxu: '"Ho visto tutto: la Guerra dei Keyblade si è svolta esattamente com'era scritto nella pagina perduta." Oltre a questo, c'erano informazioni confuse sull'identità del traditore: NOTA: questo passaggio è stato rivelato quando il gioco non veniva più distribuito al di fuori del Giappone. Di seguito è disponibile una traduzione in inglese non ufficiale fatta dall'utente Everglow: "The one unable to permit unbalance will be disheartened by future, failing to see true strength... The one who will misread the truth will step into secrecy... And, with that one swing, a bell will toll for the final clash, marking the beginning of the battle at the destined time..."''Kingdom Hearts X'''' -'' Gula rivela ad un prescelto, Skuld e Chirity il contenuto della pagina mancante. Trama Kingdom Hearts X Il Maestro dei Maestri scrivette il Libro della Profezia che predisse gli eventi che avrebbero portato fino alla Guerra dei Keyblade e ciò che sarebbero venuto dopo di quest'ultima. In seguito mise il suo occhio nel suo Keyblade e decise di passarlo a Luxu e gli da il compito di tramandarlo al suo alievo che dovrà poi tramandarlo al suo e così via, in questo modo il Maestro dei Maestri riuscì a scrivere i Libri della Profezia, che diede a tutti i suoi apprendisti tranne a Luxu poichè voleva evitare paradossi temporali. Secondo Chirithy, prima che il suo creatore sparisse, ha conferito ai suoi sei apprendisti un compito diverso e segreto, e ha dato a cinque di questi sei un Libro della profezia. Questi cinque seguaci sono diventati i Veggenti (profeti nella versione giapponese e americana) e avranno il potere di leggere il futuro. Ava, una dei cinque Veggenti, riceve il ruolo di creare una nuova organizzazione segreta: i Denti di Leone, separata dalle Unioni, dove addestrare promettenti Prescelti del Keyblade che non dovranno prendere parte alla guerra che verrà, ma andare via verso un altro mondo per tenere viva la Luce nell'universo e salvarlo. Cinque di questi prescelti saranno i nuovi Veggenti, e a uno di loro (con il nome su una lista cerchiato in rosso) Ava dovrà dare segretamente il suo Libro.''Kingdom Hearts Union X'''' ''- si vede l'incontro completo tra Ava e il Maestro. I cinque Veggenti saranno scioccati quando leggeranno l'ultima pagina del libro: "In quella terra fatale, una grande Guerra scoppierà. L'Oscurità prevarrà e la Luce si estinguerà." Per salvare il mondo dalla distruzione, i Veggenti usano il potere nascosto nel libro creando manifestazioni future dei mondi, persone e degli Heartless, dove allenare le loro fazioni per poter prevenire la guerra, o nel peggiore dei casi, avere guerrieri per combatterla.''Kingdom Hearts X'' - Il protagonista e altri Prescelti viaggiano per le manifestazioni di mondi futuri create dai Libri, per addestrarsi. Evidentemente alcuni Heartless-proiezioni scappano dai Libri, poiché iniziano ad apparire anche ad Auropoli. in costruzione... Tentando però di impedire la Guerra dei Keyblade, inevitabilmente i Veggenti si metteranno uno contro l'altro e la causeranno loro stessi. Dopo la Guerra del Keyblade, non si sa nulla del destino dei sei Libri della Profezia, a parte che uno di essi fu dato a Strelitzia, come ad Ava era stato chiesto. Tuttavia ella venne assassinata da Lauriam, che gli rubò il Libro. Durante KH Union X, si scopre che i Signori del Keyblade, sotto la guida dei Veggenti, prima della guerra viaggiavano in manifestazioni dei mondi futuri creati dal Libro delle Profezie nel mondo reale (Reame della Luce) per combattere gli Heartless, ma dopo la guerra i Veggenti scomparvero e i ricordi dei Signori del Keyblade (alcuni sopravvissuti della guerra) fu riscritta sotto un pretesto di "esperienza riflessa",ossia vivere un esperienza diversa da quella che è successa nella vita reale, in cui il Libro delle profezie ricreò digitalmente le manifestazioni future che sono scomparse nel mondo reale dopo la Guerra e inoltre il Libro creò mondi che i signori dei keyblade non avevano visitato nè prima e nè dopo l'avvenimento della Guerra dei Keyblade (come per esempio il Dominio Incantato) e i cui eventi non potevano essere modificati (e sembra essere chei i signori dei keyblade in questa specie di "cybermondo" creato dal libro, vivano in loop tali eventi). Kingdom Hearts Re: coded HD Dopo la loro sconfitta nell'universo digitale, Malefica accenna a Pietro che ha letto qualcosa di strano nel Database del Castello Disney, ovvero l'antico Libro della Profezia. Secondo un'antica leggenda, esso sarebbe in grado di creare manifestazioni future dei mondi (e delle persone) e infine può anche trascrivere gli eventi futuri della storia. Secondo Malefica, il Database e il grillario hanno forse qualche collegamento all'antico Libro della Profezia. Decidono quindi di impadronirsi dei dati del Grillario per saperne di più. Kingdom Hearts III Malefica e Pietro viaggiano in vari mondi per cercare questo libro potente poichè la strega afferma che secondo lei il libro potrebbe essere all'interno della Scatola Nera. Curiosità * Oggetti come il Libro delle Profezie sono al centro di un loop causale, ovvero una una serie di eventi che culminano col far cominciare gli eventi stessi, in un ciclo senza fine né inizio. Questi possono crearsi durante viaggi nel tempo, o tramite la chiaroveggenza, come nel caso del Libro. ** Un altro esempio è il Giovane Xehanort. Contattato da un suo alter ego futuro, cresce e diventa anziano per poi dare origine ad Ansem (l'alter ego) e viaggiare nel passato, dove contatta Giovane Xehanort. Video Galleria 640px-Book_of_Prophecies_Page_A_KHX (1).png|Il Libro della Profezia descrive uno Shadow 640px-Book_of_Prophecies_Page_B_KHX.png|un altra pagina del libro descrive Darkside 640px-Book_of_Prophecies_Page_C_KHX.png|il libro descrive chi sono gli Heartless CWj00dNWwAQcJ5r.png|Il libro della Profezia in Kingdom Hearts X Back Cover Note Vedi anche * Kingdom Hearts X * Veggenti Categoria:Elementi di trama